Thai, Tazers and Tricks
by VillainObssessedGirl
Summary: A companion fic to They Say Fortune is a Wheel by LuvaGoodMrE. Darcy thought Loki was going to be home late. Just read please!
1. Chapter 1

Companion fic to They Say Fortune Is A Wheel by LuvaGoodMrE

**Thai, Tazers and Tricks**

Darcy felt wickedly relaxed and energized tonight. She was wearing nothing, but a pair of black socks, green boy-shorts undies and one of Loki's green dress shirts she had borrowed from his closet.

She was currently dancing and sliding in front of the stove with a small skillet filled with left-over Thai food. She could have just reheated her dinner in the microwave, but she had learned over the years that the take out tasted better when reheated on the stove.

She had been a little depressed when Loki had called earlier with the news that he had an unexpected meeting with a few students from his class tonight so they wouldn't be able to eat together tonight. Thus was the reason she had gone straight to her bedroom, stripped off her uncomfy work clothes - including her bra - and went and got one of the shirts from Loki's closet – she liked this green one the best on him – and promptly had begun to decide what to do for the evening that she had the house to herself.

She opted for reheating take-out and dancing in skimpy clothing to her girly-sensual-songs on her ipod which she had plugged into Loki's massive stereo with killer high definition surround sound and cranked the volume so that the house was fairly vibrating with the beats.

This is just what she needed to express herself and let out some tension – some sexy, up beat tunes.

She stirred the food in the skillet with the spatula to the beat of Brittany Spears' "Circus".

"_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a Circus!" _

Darcy sang alone and flicked the spatula in the air like she was cracking a whip. Her naughty little mind brought up an image of her in a tight female ring-leader outfit complete with a top hat and a whip and a chain leash running from her free hand to a collar attached around Loki's neck – STOP IT DARCY! _Friends_ Darcy! You two are just _friends! _

Yeah, yeah, she told herself. Still, there was no harm in dreaming… dreaming was free after all.

She was so wrapped up in her fantasy that she almost didn't notice the song change to "Sexy Naughty Bitchy." Oh, yes she freaking _loved_ this song!

She started swaying and popping her hips and since she had on socks they allowed from some really fluid sliding around on the floor especially since she was already so limber from yoga.

Loki made fun of her exercies, but he didn't seem to have a problem staring at her ass when she was doing Downward Facing Dog in the living room in her skin-tight spandex that was Natasha-worthy. She grinned; ah the little torments she gave out just to deal with the ones he gave her. Leaving his door open when he was dressing after taking a shower- so not fair to a girl!

Darcy sang loudly and way off key along with the music and she was dancing in that enthusiastic a-girl-home-alone-and-dancing-to-make-her-feel-sexy way. Swishing the hair, swaying the hips, the crazy sexy dancing that would resemble something from a strip club **(Come on, ALL us girls have done that and its fun!)**

The song continued and she waited impatiently for her favorite part. _"I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty. Unlike all my guys, I like 'em tall with money,"_

She shook her tight ass around the kitchen not paying attention to where she was backing up to – towards the kitchen/living room doorway. She collided backwards with a firm and solid surface.

Damn, should've looked where I was go- "Is that so, sweetheart?"

Her mind stopped as the wall spoke.

Wait.

Walls. Can't. Speak…..

Darcy spun around so fast it made her dizzy and waited as her brain registered what she had run into.

A male chest.

A _broad_ male chest.

A broad male chest that belonged to – "L-L-Loki!" was all Darcy could stutter out at his sinful smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's POV

Loki was tired and a little depressed as well – typical Monday. His day had been too long with many office meetings going into overtime and students whining they were failing his class – not his fault they didn't show up – and begging for another chance. He didn't want to be an asshole, but these modern day kids had to learn from their mistakes somehow- life doesn't give second chances.

He hadn't even had the opportunity to quick-text Darcy which sometimes was the highlight of his day. Her challenging nature and quick-witted tongue never ceased to surprise and excite him. She kept him on his toes. Today defiantly lacked the Darcy-spark.

He was even more depressed because he just knew that Darcy would probably not be home. She had been cooped up in his house and busy with work for so long that she probably wanted a girls' night – she mentioned new temps named Emilee and Andrea who had already invited her on a girls' night sometime in the near foreseeable future.

Loki was a little depressed, but he wanted Darcy to be happy and have fun and make new friends.

"_What if she moves out of your place and moves in with them?" _cackled the little demonic voice in the back of his head. That thought scared Loki a bit. He had grown very fond of Darcy's company and didn't want her to leave. He would cross that bridge if they ever came to it – for now he was confident (semi) that she would (maybe) stay with him… she HAD called him her hero… and he wanted to continue to be there for her.

As Loki exited the cab in front of his home and walked slowly up to the front door he noticed that a very loud and very distinct pulsating sound was coming from within. He heard a female voice singing way off key to the music.

Darcy was still home.

The thought that she was still occupying his residence sent a spark of warmth of hope in his chest. Curious as to what in the world she could be doing, he opened the door and was almost blasted backwards onto the street by the blaring of some music he had never heard before. He caught a few of the lyrics – _"eyes on me in the center of the ring,"_

He was lucky he didn't have close neighbors.

Loki caught the scent of left-over Thai food wafting from the kitchen.

Quietly, he threw his jacket and tie onto the living room chair, unbuttoning his shirt as he snuck into the kitchen.

Cautiously he peeked around the corner and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Darcy – _Darcy _– was in his kitchen and – she was practically _naked!_

For Heaven's sake, she was in nothing but a pair of black socks and one of his favorite dress shirts!

When she turned to get some seasoning behind her he saw that the shirt was only partially buttoned up – ad he didn't see a bra…

God, he hoped she at least had her underwear on. He was only human – a red blooded male and lately he was crazy in want – no… _need_ … for her.

If she _ever _found out she would freak so he tried his best to keep their relationship platonic, but the show she was putting on for him was pushing the limits to his self control and breaking his sanity.

He mentally scolded himself. He was a gentleman; he shouldn't be thinking that she looked so enticingly sexy in his dress shirt, but all he wanted to do was march right up to her and rip it off and – thinking such lewd thoughts of a lady like Darcy was unforgi – oh… gods…

Heat rose to Loki's neck and had to take a minute to check his thoughts to keep his loins from lurching out of his pants.

Darcy had bent over to pick up the rag she had dropped and for some reason she seemed want to linger in that position for a minute, shaking her ass to the music and flashing him her green undies. Loki could make out the words "Bad Girl" written in silver across the ass.

He was both relieved and disappointed when she straightened and went back to the Thai food she was reheating on the stove.

He thought that was the end of it, but then he heard the lyrics "_when I crack that whip" _and Darcy made a little movement with the spatula like she was cracking a whip.

Many, _many_ dirty thoughts crossed Loki's mind as she did that.

He needed to make his presence known before she did something more to make him lose all control.

Before he could step through the doorway, the song changed and Darcy squealed in delight and started dancing to the music.

Oh. Damn… Someone in either Heaven or Hell was deliberately playing him. The movements of Darcy's body – he was going to be in _a lot _of trouble! How much could one man take before he cracked!

She was sashaying her hips to the rhythm in a _very _provocative manner.

Fuck it, Loki thought and he leaned against the doorway and enjoyed the show, a grin spreading like the plague across his lips.

Darcy sang: "_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy!"_

She wasn't even wearing one, Loki thought.

"_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a little bit naughty!"_

He was having some incredibly naughty ones at the moment involving him, Darcy and the kitchen counter.

"_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy!"_

He wouldn't doubt that.

"_Can't change the way I am."_

He wouldn't want to.

"_Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me!"_

That was the sum of Loki's thoughts as Darcy was dancing by bracing herself provatively against the kitchen counter and stools… she was playing out his fantasy… only without him.

"_Sexy, sexy, sexy,"_

Yes… _very._

"_Naughty, naughty, naughty,"_

She didn't know how much.

"_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy… me!"_

Oh, how simple it would be for him to just step in and press himself against her to capture her luscious lips.

In fact, he should… at least he would get that one worry off his shoulders… but then… Darcy might reject him. He hated the thought of that.

Loki was so absorbed in his thoughts he almost didn't notice Darcy dancing towards him, her sweet tight ass practically beckoning his gaze. He heard her say: _'I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty! Unlike all my guys, I like 'em tall with money!"_

He wondered if that was true, but only for a second because right then she collided backwards into him. He couldn't resist the opportunity. He snaked his long arms around her waist and leaned in close to nuzzle her neck. He quirked up his eyebrow along with the ends of his lips and breathed in her ear, "Is that so, sweetheart?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thai, Tazers, and Teases

This will switch back and forth from Darcy and Loki's POVs…

Darcy commanded her brain and tongue to work, but stubborn organs were like damn unions on strike! Come on! Work! She begged to herself, wanting very much to wipe away that smirk that was on Loki's face.

His voice whispering breathily in her ear was _not _helping her keep her damn hormones under control – nor was the fact that he looked so f-ing sexy with his shirt pulled out from his pant waist and pretty much fully unbuttoned down to his naval so that the shirt hung loose and open to reveal a teasing peek at his god-like chest and abdomen. He wasn't overly muscled like a guy who worked out constantly at the gym – since he was so tall he was stretched and sculpted in such a way that made every freaking delectable muscle seem as if he was simply born that way – she had no doubt he probably was. She made a mental note to thank nature later for being _so_ kind to Loki's body.

He looked so _f-ing _sexy leaning there in the doorway in the casual dismissal of his attire – he looked like the high school bad boy who refused to wear the uniform the way he was supposed to and his smirk at her scarlet blush at her sudden remembrance of her school girl fantasies said "I am sexy. I am affecting you. And I know it."

Darcy wanted to scream at herself. She felt like a freaking out-of-hormonal-control virgin teenager around him and not at all like the experienced woman that she was. Then again she had to give herself credit where it was due – Loki was built in such a way that screamed sex Sex SEX and had such a sexy charisma to him that Darcy had no doubt that a nun would forsake her vows to be with him – she would…damn him.

Loki mentally noted how murmuring low in Darcy's ear rendered her speechless and then decided to break the silence engulfing them before he gave into the urge to just lean in and kiss her. "It is I, sweetheart. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

No, you do, you no-good-sexy-god-of- "You're home! Early!" she stammered. Well played Darcy.

"Yes, I am home, but far from early. Earlier than you may have expected me to be, but that is all right. I assure you I did not feel unwelcomed when you overlooked me standing in the doorway for some time. I was rather enjoying the dinner and show performance you were putting on," Loki divulged with a wicked smile.

"H-how long have you been watching me!" screamed a horrified Darcy. Oh, she hated Fate right now! Why! Of all the things he had to have seen, why must they be her sluttiest dance moves?

Loki smirked and stroked her jawline teasingly. "Long enough, Bad Girl."

Oh hell no! She had flashed him! When? She thought and then remembered the dropped rag and the particular rhythm of the song – if he knew what she had been thinking while she was doing those particular moves… She blushed furiously. He chuckled, which only made her blush a deeper scarlet around her neck although she tried her best to keep a poker face. She failed. "Stop laughing, you pervy-peeping-tom!"

Loki laughed softly and continued smirking wider. "It is my home in which you were flaunting yourself. I daresay I am the victim here. I come home to find a half-naked woman flaunting her body in my kitchen and shaking her provocative buttocks in my face."

He couldn't help it – the blush and the fury and embarrassment that rushed to her cheeks was priceless – he laughed – hard, like stomach-clutching-can't-breathe-hurts-to-laugh hard.

Darcy's anger flared. "Stop laughing or I'll tazer your ass!"

Loki suddenly stopped laughing and smirked even wider – that was a grin of pure sin if Darcy ever saw one – and an idea of mischief popped into his mind. He was going to get her back for teasing him, even if it was unintentional.

He turned her so her back was braced against the wall and his long arms were firmly braced on either side of her, trapping her there.

**(Me: Talk about being caught between a rock and a ha- Co-conspirator: Don't _even _go _there. _Me: party pooper.)**

Loki leaned down so he was nearly nose-to-nose with her. Heavens, she smelled divine – not like any of that over-powering perfumes and body sprays women put on them – this scent was all Darcy, all woman, like firecrackers and wildflowers.

When did he become a poet? Loki tried to demuddle his thoughts as he grinned down at a _very _confused Darcy, the mischief in his mind glinting in his eyes.

Darcy gulped.

"Do you really think that you will have the time to get to your room, open your secret drawer, remove and charge your weapon and be able to accurately target me before I subdue you?"

Darcy's throat went dry and her undies moist at his words. Why. Hormones. F-ing. Why.

"Subdue me?" she sassed, trying to appear unaffected, as if she was just going to play along with his little game, which she was, but for other reasons entirely than what he thought. "Who are you now, James Bond?" She knew he was flirting, but it was Loki – harmless flirtation; he didn't mean it… did he?

Loki chuckled, his chest rumbling with the sexy deep sound. "James Bond has nothing on Loki Odinson, sweetheart."

Darcy knew then that she and her hormones were in trouble. Every single cell in her heart screamed for her to play damsel in distress and act pitiful so Loki would call off this unfair game. Her mind, however, was all feminist and telling her to damn her hormones and accept his challenge.

Before she could make up her mind on which one she should follow, Loki decided for her. "I'll give you a ten second head start, Darcy. That's fair enough, right? Starting, now. -10."

Darcy didn't want to play this game anymore. "Loki, seriously, I,"

"9."

He wasn't going to call this off, was he? "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Loki didn't bat an eye. "8."

Oh shit. "Oh, shit!"

Loki wanted to laugh, but he kept his poker face. "7."

Darcy ducked under his arms and began running for her room.

"6."

She could hear Loki's voice echoing from the kitchen as she flung open the door to her room and rushed in to her dresser.

"5."

Had his voice gotten closer than before? Whatever. Darcy threw everything out of the drawer, scrambling for her tazer.

"4."

His voice had definitely gotten closer. Darcy fumbled with her tazer.

"3."

Oh, shit. He was probably standing at the bedroom door by now. Darcy switched her tazer on, praying that it would hurry up with the initial charging.

"2."

Come _on_… she thought to herself.

"1."

Oh shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all of my adorable fans! Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think I would get so many so early! Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with an Italian opera at school at the moment. But here is the next chapter; I probably will only do 2 more for this story, but no worries I have a lot more fics planned out! What do you guys think about a Thor(Avengers)/Good Omens/Labyrinth crossover fic? Loads of DarcyXLoki of course…. Please keep up the reviews! And if you haven't read LuvaGoodMrE's story: They Say Fortune Is A Wheel, please do because this is a companion fic to her insanely brilliant story. Giving credit where it is due, and also a shout out to my co-conspirator! 12 am with a lot of homework to do and this is what we actually end up doing!

Darcy spun on her heel, her tazer finally charged and read for action. Her arms were already raised to lock on the target – she was fast.

Loki was faster.

Faster than her eyes could register he had moved from his position in her bedroom doorway and was already standing before her at her arm's length, the only thing keeping him from moving closer was the tazer digging into the center of his chest – point blank range.

Loki just stood there, waiting for Darcy to taze him, but said woman was currently frozen in awe and confusion. Loki was the only man to have ever braved letting her tazer get between him and her. His eyes held all the confidence fit for a god and she knew that the wheels in his mind were probably turning with all sorts of mischief, but she just couldn't bring herself to pull the damn trigger.

Why? Damned if Darcy knew.

Damned if Loki knew why Darcy was stalling for that matter. Maybe she was stunned. "I'm right here, Darcy. Go on, shoot me," he dared, emphasizing the arrogance in his voice which he was sure would get a rise out of her.

Darcy remained frozen, just looking at him in disbelief.

Perhaps she needed just a bit more encouragement. Suddenly Loki gently, but firmly grabbed her wrists and physical contact seemed to knock Darcy back into this world. She struggled to keep a hold of her tazer, but Loki was stronger than he looked.

He easily wrestled the tazer away from her, a smirk spreading over his lips as he conquered.

In a fury, Darcy pushed against him and Loki felt himself falling from the unexpected attack, but he clasped her body to his and turned their bodies at the last second and they fell together onto the bed, his glorious body pressing on top of hers.

Loki looked down at the gorgeous sight under him. Darcy's face was flushed from the exertion of their confrontation and her wild frazzled hair was splayed across the sheets.

Loki's hands held her arms above her head and his green dress shirt – a little big for her small frame – was sliding over to one side of her shoulder, barely revealing a beautiful and enticing milky breast.

How he long to just rip that shirt off of her here and now, begin to ravish her beauty and give her a week's worth of passion in one night of such pleasure that she would banish all thoughts in her mind save his name – he would hear her scream his name for all of Heaven and Hell to hear until angels and demons alike shuddered from their passionate love-making.

_Stop,_ said the angel on his shoulder. _This is Darcy, and she trusts you to protect her, not turn into a psycho rapist or an old perv – would you betray her trust? _

_Oh, shut up,_ the demon told the angel, crushing him. _There is no harm in a little flirtation. Go on, she will probably appreciate it. _

It was decided and a wicked grin spread like the plague across Loki's face and he felt Darcy tremble beneath him. He stroked her jawline with his long index finger, trailing a line down her chest, stopping at the "v" where the shirt was buttoned and trailing back up, his emerald eyes intently following his movements. He leaned down to her ear, barely breathing.

"I do believe my shirts have never looked better, sweetheart."

Darcy couldn't breathe. What. The. Hell. What was Loki doing? Why was he doing this? _Why hadn't she worn his shirts before!_ If this was what she got for simply wearing his clothes, she was going to do so more often! However, the sensual please his touch was giving her skin was not enough and – unbeknownst to either of them – her thoughts of passion mirrored his own.

A coy smile played across her own lips. He was flirting with her – probably just toying with her. Well, two could play that game.

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes, but now I am in a dilemma my dear. You see, I am rather possessive over what is mine," he fingered the soft cloth of the shirt as he spoke and drove home his lustful gaze, "and I _never_ allow anything to stray from my ownership for too long."

"Meaning you want your shirt back?" Darcy asked innocently, batting her eyelashes like a doe.

"Precisely."

Darcy put on an innocent yet suggestive gaze. She was wicked, but she wasn't backing down from his tricks. "Now?"

Oh, the vixen was playing with fire. "Almost indefinitely."

Darcy smiled sweetly and pushed against him and Loki, being the gentleman he was, allowed her to get up, albeit reluctantly.

"Well then," Darcy said, crossing to the other side of the room seductively, then suddenly turning to point challengingly at him, "you will have to try and remove it yourself!"

Loki nearly lost all control and accepted her challenge, but the animal inside him had already claimed a part of his sanity and he shot her the look of a predator who had spotted potential prey. Well, she wasn't a helpless prey, but she didn't know what to say or do in response to his threatening smirk.

Darcy tried to rectify her previous statement – the game was getting all too real. Not that she minded, but she would hate herself forever if she just slept with Loki because it was a game and a one-night stand – she would crave his touch again forever afterwards.

"It's too damn comfy!" she shouted. She wasn't lying. Loki obviously only bought the very best materials. The green fabric was smooth and soft like silk yet warm as cotton.

"It is, isn't it?" Loki growled lustfully feral and started stalking slowly towards her.

Darcy stood her ground despite her instincts telling her to run and thought quickly. "What is this made of anyway?" She was now at her last attempt to distract either him or herself from his hunt.

"Egyptian cotton," Loki simply stated and continued stalking.

She saw no change in his persona and knew that her choices were to either run now or forever forgo escape – either way there was no turning back this game for her.

Loki threw the tazer toward the bed, not really giving a damn where it landing – his gaze was solely focused on Darcy. Finally he was in front of her and he backed her up until her back was pressed against the wall and the front of his body was just barely brushing against hers. His long fingers reached out to play with the long strands of her silky hair.

He knew he was a predator at this moment and he had a challenging prey. Darcy was trying to put up a brave front, but Loki could see in her eye that she was slightly trembling in fear.

That terrified look seemed to get to Loki and he regained control of the demon inside of him, and his face changed from an expression of lust to one of triumph. He tucked the strand of Darcy's hair he had been playing with behind her ear and ran the tip of his index finger along the under side of her jaw until he reached her chin. Loki tilted her face up to gaze straight at him.

Darcy was confused when she saw the triumphant smirk on his face and her eyebrow quirked upward in question.

"I do so like this shirt, but as it does look better on you and you seem to like it enough, I will let you keep it," he said simply.

Darcy let out a breath of relief in her mind, then promptly took it back; she knew better than to believe there wasn't a catch or price with everything where Loki was concerned.

"However, that shirt did cost a lot, so I can not part with it likely."

She had so called that one.

"And I do believe I have found my price. A kiss."

Darcy's brain did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"A kiss. That is my price for the shirt. One harmless little kiss, sweetheart, on the lips and lasting no less than five Mississippi's, and then we will call it even."

A harmless kiss… it shouldn't mean anything, Darcy thought. After all, what was one kiss?

"Alright, but you'll have to lean down, I can't reach up there you giant!"

Loki complied and Darcy nervously reached up and placed her hands on his chest. Here goes nothing, she thought and began to count.

Darcy knew that this was a boring tween type of kiss, but she couldn't just stick her tongue into his mouth – they were supposed to only be friends! What would he think of her!

When the disappointing kiss was over, Loki just smirked at her as she tried to walk away, her face blushing in embarrassment. He caught her movement by blocking her path with his arm suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Not so fast, Darcy. I do believe I have won this game, sweetheart," he purred. "And as the winner, I should claim a sufficient prize from the loser."

Loki instantly claimed Darcy's lips in a passionate kiss.

Darcy's eyes flew wide. Light probably wished it moved as fast as Loki had been in claiming her kiss. She had been so stunned that she had nearly forgotten to respond. Then her brain kicked in: _Hello! Idiot! Hot stud muffin named Loki is kissing you! Kiss back! _

And she did.

Loki expertly fed off her lips as if he was a man starving and she was a never-ending buffet of only the sweetest treats and the finest wines. He nipped at her lower lip to encourage her to part for him and she consented. He automatically slid his long and skillful tongue through her strawberry lips and roamed, wanting every taste of her.

He had known as soon as this game had begun that it could only end in two ways: 1) she would end up in his bed and their friendship status would forever change or 2) he could stop it and laugh it off as a joke and their friendship only be slightly awkward until they both dismissed the even ever even happened.

Loki needed to make a decision quick because both he and Darcy were nearly to the point of no return. Reluctantly, Loki pulled away from Darcy and put on his best playboy smirk. He stroked her hair as she tried to register _why_ in the hell he would stop in the middle of such a kiss!

"Loki," she whimpered, trying to tempt him into another kiss.

Loki knew he was about to earn the asshole of the year award, but it was for Darcy's own good – he didn't want to be that guy that used her. He needed to clear his thoughts.

"Darcy, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I will explain later," he whispered and then promptly turned on his heel and left her standing in the dim light of her room, frozen against the wall and panting for his touch.

Darcy's mind went flat-line. What. The. _Hell!_ Oh, he was _**so**_ dead when her brain started working again!


	5. Chapter 5

Thai, Tazers, and Tricks p5

About a week later…

Darcy was past the point of frustration with Loki. He was purposefully avoiding her all week. And it was pissing her off.

She didn't think that Loki would be the kind of man to run from a problem – the problem in question was their sexual tensions toward each other – yet he was a gentleman and maybe didn't know what to say about it. After all, she used to work for his ex…

_If he had a problem with that he wouldn't have let you in his home,_ sighed the angel on her shoulder.

Please shut up, Darcy thought. She was not in the mood nor did she have the energy to go up against the angel and demon routine.

It was 2 am, she was lying on the couch in front of the TV (not really paying attention to the late night program), Loki _still_ hadn't returned home and she was damn exhausted from work. Her body demanded sleep yet her mind was restless with thoughts of Loki and something she once heard:

_Nothing good ever happens after 2 am. _

Darcy was worried – _very _worried – about two things:

1) Loki was going to be tired coming home this late and could very well be in an accident.

2) Loki was a man – a _very hot, sexy, tall, dark and handsome _man – and he definitely hadn't gotten any since he broke up with Jane which put Darcy on edge with anger and irrational suspicion that Loki was out seeking a release; granted he was a gentleman, but he was a _man_ and no one was _that good _at masturbation.

She wanted to call him… badly; but she didn't know if she would be able to handle it if he was out with another woman. She was jealous and she knew she shouldn't be when she had no staked claim over him, but still… a man invites you to live with him and does the things that Loki does to entertain you, you feel a tad bit possessive over him.

Darcy almost gave in to her impulse to call Loki and find out exactly where he was when she heard the front door open and she popped her head up briefly to see that Loki was finally home. Quickly, for reasons she couldn't explain, Darcy put her head back down on the couch and pretended to sleep.

She heard Loki's footsteps as he approached the couch and felt his commanding presence as he stood before her. Still she pretended to sleep.

Loki gazed in longing at Darcy's sleeping form. Had she been waiting up for him all this time? He felt like a major douche for not calling her to tell her he had exams to grade, but… just the sound of her voice sent him over the edge and out of control ever since last week.

What am I to do? Loki asked himself, desperately seeking an answer.

_Fuck her until all she can remember is your name!_ shrieked the demon in him.

NO! Loki screamed inside his head. He couldn't do that to her, to _Darcy, _to _his _Darcy… he was her hero… if she could see inside his thoughts… Loki didn't want to think about that. The least that Darcy would do is run from him calling him a lecherous bastard… actually, that might be for the best… tell her how he felt now so that he could withstand the rejection later…

Loki sighed… damn him… he just couldn't give her up could he? She was like a drug and he was her addict with a Cruel Jones…

Carefully, Loki picked Darcy up from the couch and shifted her in his arms princess style and carried her to her room. He laid her gently down on the mattress then sat down beside her and began stroking her hair. She looked so peaceful when she slept, not like the firecracker she usually was – devilish little vixen.

For no reason he began to talk to her. He felt compelled to explain to her why he rejected her last week.

And Darcy listened intently.

"Darcy… Darcy, my sweetheart…"

Pretty words and endearments would not save him from her wrath.

"If you only knew how much I needed you…"

Pretty words were not go – wait, whoa, what!

"Darcy, I'm sorry … about last week… it wasn't you… or the kiss… the kiss was beyond words… it was marvelous… it made me so hot inside for you…"

Darcy swelled with pride – apparently she had underestimated her skills quite significantly.

"But Darcy love, that is the problem…"

NO! feeling all hot and bothered lead to a SOLUTION! Why was he wasting time with words? What was his problem?

"I don't want you to feel like I am simply using you… I do not want you to feel as though you are a rebound to… to _that_ woman."

Okay… she had NOT seen that one coming.

"I want to be with you Darcy, love. I really do. You have no idea how much I need you, but I do not know if now is the right time. Especially since I do not know my own mind about you. You are a wonderful, crazy, wildcat of a woman and I adore that about you. When I brought you into my home I was already infatuated with you and then you called me your hero.

No one has ever seen me as their hero Darcy, you have no clue of how happy that sentiment made me feel. I made a vow then and there to protect you and to always be there when you need me. You showed my trust Darcy, something that no one has ever saw fit to do and… these thoughts that I am having about you, Darcy… about what it would feel like to be inside of you, to hear to screaming my name in pleasure… it is a betrayal of that trust. I can not bring myself to betray that innocent trust you have of me.

You, vixen, have twisted my thoughts to where I can no longer even simply hear the sound of your beautiful voice without turning into a perverted old man. Forgive me, Darcy love… for betraying our friendship…"

Loki was silent for a long time, just sitting there on the bed beside a pretending-to-sleep Darcy. He sighed heavily, as though a great weight should have been lifted off his chest yet it still had the fortitude to linger.

He stood up from the bed and crossed to room towards the door. He paused on the threshold looking back at Darcy. He sighed again and ran his long fingers through his black hair.

"Now, if only I could say that to your face." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Darcy heard the click of the door, she sat bolt-right up on her bed and clutched her hand over her pounding heart.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Loki was afraid that these feelings of his were betraying her nonsensical chatter?

Damn. Her. Mouth. What a horrible way to backfire one's praises… oh, she needed to rectify this miscommunication… soon… as in NOW!

Darcy got up from the bed and went over to the closet and got out the dress shirt she had stolen from Loki. Slipping off her sweats, she pulled on the green shirt, loving the fact that Loki's scent was still there.

She partially buttoned it up and checked herself in the mirror. She was a little nervous about what she was about to do, but to hell with it.

Her mind made up, she pushed her bedroom door open and turned towards the one beside it. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before entering. She could do this… she was going to do this.

Tonight, she was going to make love with Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

Thai, Tazers and Tricks p6

Okay everyone, I'm sorry for the delay. I have had a lot of school work going on at the moment and I wanted to get this perfect for you all! I hope you enjoy it… it's a little different. I just want to thank everyone first off for having so many reviews! This is awesome! This is the last chapter of this one, but don't worry I have more planned and already in production. I hope everyone is gearing up for the Avengers movie… I certainly am! After the movie premier on May 4th I will post pics or a link to pics of what I and my friends did for the occasion. We will be rooting for Loki.

Also, I want to ask you, my beloved readers, what do you think of maybe the next short-fic having a dark playboy Loki? Totally AU, but still Loki will be his royal bad-assness… he will just be more playboy-evil… what do you think?

Loki let the sizzling water pelting fiercely from the shower head flow all over every part of his hardened body, his muscles contracting from the shere effort it took his willpower to not just sit down in the shower stall (or stand for that matter) and relieve himself to his images of Darcy dancing and teasing around in his head.

This was a regular ritual every night and Loki didn't know how he prevailed in overcoming his very dominant arousal, but every night seemed to leave him weaker. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Cold showers were long out of the question and the only solution he had was to burn his impudent cock into submission in the shower.

He had _tried_ masturbation, God knows how he tried, but every time the only image that could provoke even the slightest trace of an arousal was an image of Darcy.

Darcy, that poor girl had no idea of the monster with which she shared a home. If he wanted to, and God knows he soooo wanted to, right this instant he could march into her room and show her such pleasures beheld by neither Heaven or Hell.

But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Darcy, she was…. Darcy! His one thing he was entrusted to protect… he could not violate her like that.

Loki slammed his fist against the tile wall, ignoring the pain that definitely brought to his hand. "Damn," he cursed and he squeezed his eyes shut. The pain below just wouldn't go away. He really had no other choice. "Damn," Loki whispered to himself again as his hand and long fingers began a slow decent downwards, Darcy's image playing in his mind…. "Damn," he said again.

"I'll say…" came a calm and impressed feminine voice.

Loki's emerald eyes shot open and he snapped his head to the direction of the voice. "D-Darcy!" he stuttered. She was standing outside his glass shower stall in nothing save for his shirt again. Curse his bachelor ways of not having to worry about locking the doors for anyone! Oh God, you _do_ exist to torture me, Loki thought. "Um, Darcy, I-"

"Are you really gonna let all _THAT _go to waste?" she brazenly asked, her big chocolate eyes indicating his generously swollen cock and lingering there to feast their gaze. She wickedly ran the tip of her tongue slowly over her luscious lip and Loki had sworn it was impossible, but he grew harder at that one simple movement. He wasn't particularly shy, but she had caught him in a really awkward moment.

Darcy allowed for an evil smile of pure delight sweep across her features. She began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt one by one, he eyes fixated on following the trail. Steadily, she shrugged off the shirt, baring her body before him. This had better work, she thought.

Darcy approached the shower stall, her tiny green underwear her only barrier between their flesh. "I could help with that you know," she went on coyly. Loki seemed to be frozen, caught off guard by her actions. That is until she stepped into the shower with him.

His thoughts seemed to catch up with him and Loki backed up from Darcy behind the flow of the shower, knowing any physical contact she made was undoubtedly going to send him far over the edge.

Darcy giggled a little at his action. "Afraid of me, Loki?" she asked from the other end of the stall.

Loki hesitated for a moment, trying to find the brain power to remember to breathe was hard enough and now she wanted him to talk? "Yes," he simply stated.

"Why?" she asked, approaching him with a confident sway in her hips.

Why? The woman wanted to know WHY! "I am afraid more of what you do to me." In that instant he wished he hadn't said that. He probably looked like a fool in her eyes now.

A couple of steps through the burning water and a half-soaked Darcy stood almost chest to chest with Loki. Drops dripped and flowed from her hair down her neckline to her full and aroused breasts.

Darcy stood calmly before him and let his words sink in, a grin playing on her lips. "Oh, you mean this?" she asked as she suddenly reached down and cupped him.

Loki heard his own sharp intake of breath. He could feel himself losing control. The last threads of his sanity were slowly being unraveled as she fondled him. "Darcy," he growled a warning between clenched teeth. "What do you want?"

"Loki," she replied back with a snarky smirk. The tone of her voice indicated precisely what she wanted and Loki had to reign himself in. He had two choices: reject her and lose her forever, or teach her a lesson and scare her out of her wits so that she left of her own accord and he only risked losing her.

"You know what I want."

Option two it was then.

Loki grabbed her face and fiercely kissed her. There was nothing tender or subtle about that kiss. It was raw and ready. It was all inferno, two passions feeding and fueling off of one another as though neither would ever be satisfied.

Darcy released Loki's length and wrapped her hands and arms around his neck and shoulders feeling every fiber of tension taunt in those muscles. She felt Loki's large and strong hands grip firm in her hair and pull her closer.

They weren't close enough, it wasn't enough, they had to get closer.

Darcy attempted to climb Loki's long limber body, but the water and the sweat made them both much too slick.

He crossed the shower with one long stride and pinned Darcy's back hard up against the tile wall. Loki knew this was wrong – they were both giving into their lust and using each other for all the wrong reasons… but damned if it wasn't satisfying.

Loki, knowing he had to bring out the animal in him, pulled a hand out of her hair and reached down to her underwear. He didn't hesitate to rip the small piece of clothing in half, tearing the flimsy thing from her hot flower and tossing it aside.

Darcy let out a riotous gasp as Loki reached his hand down between her slick thighs and slid his long fingers through her opening. She shivered as he began to massage her clit, arousing her to his own pleasure and expertly searching for her sensitive spot. He found her weakness when Darcy's moans and gasps of pleasure turned into a faint scream as an unexpected first orgasmic wave hit her. Her body trembled and threatened to buckle from the spasm.

Loki, initially pleased with himself as he watched her facial expressions change under his ministrations, sought to tease her further by bringing his finger now wetted from her nexus to his lips. Slowly and a little mischieviously he ran his tongue over them and surprised himself at his delight in tasting her sweet honey. He lapped up every drop on his fingers as Darcy watched in complete fascination, not near satisfied when he finished his snack.

He wanted… _more_.

Darcy noticed the glint in Loki's eye before it happened. "Loki, wha-" and she was cut off by a gasp from her own lips. One moment Loki was standing before her and the next he had dropped to his knees, spread her thighs and nuzzled his face between there. At once he had inhaled her sweet scent and then, unable to contain his urge, thrust his tongue between her folds, lapping up the juices like an animal.

Darcy could not help but slip under the weakened state Loki was meshing her into and she felt him reach up with his long arms and firm hands to brace her shoulders. Her hands went to the top of his head and grasped him to pull him closer to her. His tongue – oh great gods, his _tongue!_ He was cruelly playing with her, teasing her sensitive core with his tongue – surely that organ was a gift from the gods! He wasn't just skillful at weaving words…

"L – Lo – Loki….hhhmmmmnnnn!" Darcy whimpered. She felt his long tongue roughly inside her. She knew like him that this was not a time for gentle caresses and kind words – this was meant to be a carnal unleash of sexual tension. She also knew that he was trying to prove a point, but he was failing to win, well… at least from his point of view.

Loki plunged his tongue deeper into Darcy, his mouth practically engulfing her in the effort to get closer. He thrust forcefully in and out of her, flicking against her folds as he went and pacing himself ever faster as he fucked her with his tongue.

Darcy bucked her hips as his pace and force sent her into another orgasm, spilling more of her delicious nectar into his waiting mouth. They both rode out the wave as he lapped her more and as she continued to fiercely buck her hips he slid his hands down to her hips to hold her more firmly in place as he continued his tongue ministrations.

He would never have stopped his feast had he not heard Darcy's voice echo faintly from above him. "Lo- Loki… pleeeeeaaaassseee…."

He stopped instantly. He knew he had gone too far in his lesson, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. Now he felt ashamed as her voice sounded submissive and pleading.

Loki straightened and stoicly stood before her, waiting for her harsh judgment, his soaked long black hair shagging in front of his green eyes, hiding his fear from her.

A few seconds of faint heavy breathing and the sound of the steaming water hitting the shower and their bodies… then… "Is that it?"

Loki's eyes shot open and he saw her begging expression through his bangs.

"Loki, you are a fucking moron if you think that that is it!" Darcy screamed at him and reached for him. She could feel Loki's length rubbing hard and hot against her curls and she couldn't take it. She tried to climb on top of him again, but he resisted her.

"What do you want, Darcy? I mean, what do you really want?"

She about screamed in frustration. "Are you really asking that _now_!"

"I want to hear you say it…" Loki whispered as he cupped his hand around the back of her thigh and enticed her to bring her legs up around his waist. Darcy eagerly jumped up on him, bracing her body between his and the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself completely for him. She could feel the tip of him slightly slide into her and it was pure agony.

He paused there, waiting for her. This was her last chance. "Say it Darcy. What do you want from me!"

Darcy locked her eyes with his, the gaze intense and unwavering. "I want you to fuck me!" and she was again cut off, this time by a scream - her own.

That was all Loki needed from her. He propelled his shaft into her as far, as fast and as hard as he could, their rhythm as animalistic as it could be. He savored her closing in sharply around him and he almost lost control. She was so damn _tight!_ Her insides squeezed his shaft so closely that he could feel every sensitive part of her inner walls as they collapsed around him. Loki growled deeply in his throat from the pleasure. He was sure she hated him now, after all she was a child compared to him; yes she surely hated –

"Yes… yes… oh gods _yes… _God, Lo- Loki… you… d - don't… stop…" Darcy moaned. He was so damn _huge_ inside of her. He stretched her farther than anyone ever had and rode her harder and fiercer than she had ever known. Her back was scraping up and down against the rough tile from the powerful momentum with which he was driving into her. It was so painful, yet she never wanted him to stop – no to stop now would be torture. Darcy pulsed her hips with his to the rhythm that he had started. Her coaxing only crazed him on and he lunged into her with great force and speed. "Yes… _yes. Yes. Yes/_ Faster, Loki… oh, God, please faster, fuck me, Loki._ FUCK ME! LOOOOOOKKKIIIIII!_"

Darcy cried out his name as her hardest and final orgasm rode over her. She lost all strength as her muscles went into a passionate seizure and she clawed at Loki's back and held on for dear life. She felt his release come with her own and the searing heat with which he spilled into her.

Both were breathing raggedly, drained for the moment of energy.

They were both living in this moment.

Darcy felt Loki slid out of her and immediately she missed him, but she made no motion as Loki turned off the shower, picked her up and crossed to the center of the bathroom where there was a large soft rug. He sat down on the rug and shifted Darcy on his lap.

With a grin at her upturned eyebrow he said "You're turn."

Darcy smirked mischieviously. Oh, tonight was going to be one to remember, but probably regret.

Darcy awoke the next morning sore like she just rode a rodeo… well in a way she had. She looked at the man she was lying a top of. Loki was peacefully asleep, exhausted from the night's passions. The bathroom rug was softer than she would've ever guessed, and she would love nothing more than to stay with Loki like this, but it time to go… Darcy knew a one night stand when she went through one.

They had used each other as a means to an end of their sexual tensions, but Darcy wasn't going to hold that against him or let him hold it against himself. She had asked, had begged, for it and he had, like the hero he was, given her what she wanted. She would go back to being normal and force him to think nothing of it, but she was sure that neither of them would likely soon forget last night. Hell, maybe in the future it would turn into something, but for now she didn't mind being a one night stand – she was sure they had both woken up with worse.

As Darcy walked out of the bathroom, she cast a glance back at Loki's sweet sleeping face. For no reason she smiled and knew then that she loved Loki beyond sexual activity. "I swear I am going to marry that man one day," she said whistfuly, only half-meaning it.

Darcy turned and left the bathroom… two seconds too soon to catch the wide smile spread across Loki's face.


End file.
